zaibatsupediafandomcom-20200215-history
A Christmas Without Senpai
'''A Christmas Without Senpai' is the seventy-second episode of the Super Best Friendcast and the second Super Best Christmascast special, in which the Best Friends answer tons of questions and tell stories about the holidays. __TOC__ About Quotes Letter Time Q: What game company this year should be on the nice or naughty list? from Colin *Matt: Naughty - Ubisoft, Bethesda. Nice - Nintendo (due to improvements and publishing Bayonetta 2), Sony (in general), Yacht Club Games. * Pat: Naughty - Ubisoft, Sega (for not localising Phantasy Star Online 2 and not publishing Bayonetta 2). Nice - PlatinumGames, Overhaul Games/Beamdog, Sony, Sega (for letting Sony localise Yakuza 4). * Woolie: Naughty - Ubisoft (big things). Nice - Ubisoft (small things), Arc System Works, Yacht Club Games, Iron Galaxy Studios. Q: What's a good standout, timeless, alternate costume for a character? *Matt: Ivy's navy costume (Soul Calibur), zombie Snake (Metal Gear), TJ Combo 80's costume (Killer Instinct). * Pat: Asuka's gi (Tekken), white jacket Kyo and new Iori (King of Fighters). * Woolie: Teletubby Zack (Dead or Alive), Paul Phoenix with hair down (Tekken). Q: Will there any upcoming let's watches? from drink moxie *Matt: If all our plans sync up, we'll try to do once a month. * Pat: Maybe, it might fall apart. * Woolie: We're discussing. Q:What fighting game series has the best lore, and what has the dumbest lore? from James * Matt: Mortal Kombat lore is the best and the dumbest, King of Fighters' Terry and Andy plotline is great. Killer Instinct stands out due to Orchid's canonical victory * Pat: BlazBlue is the worst, I really enjoy the SNK overarching plot. Virtua Fighter has the worst fighting game story ever because it exists exclusively in the manual. * Woolie: Power Instinct is dumbest, Buriki One is the best. On the whole, most of Tekken is bad, but certain characters have good ones. Q: Do you have any nostalgic christmas moments that you've succeeded in turning into a tradition? '''from Dylan *Matt: Family foodlets (possibly X-Mas Balls). * Pat: Throwing tinsel on trees, thereby agitating neater people. * Woolie: Everyone has dinner, gets loaded up on sorrel and rum, aunts and cousins bicker, shout and fight. Kids try to ignore the violence and then maybe one of the baby daddies might stop in. Q: '''What is your 3DS theme right now? from Brandon *Matt: Snake Eater * Pat: Default * Woolie: Dark black Q: Do you miss game manuals and notes in the back of the manual? from Nathan *Matt: I miss the fact that someone doesn't take the time to make a good manual. * Pat: I miss the game manual but at the same time the game manual, to me, was the thing I would to do, going home, after I bought the game at the store. And now that I don't buy games at stores anymore, I don't have that need anymore. * Woolie: I missed them, but tapped out when they stopped being colour. Q: I work a menial job with a lot of downtime, and I have a friend who spends over two hours commuting daily. It makes us sad that you don't want handhelds around and that you want them to disappear in favour of supporting box consoles. What would you have us do, play our fucking cellphones? from Dimitri/Lemon God *Pat: I want handhelds to go away so that games that would be on handhelds are on consoles. If those games came to consoles as well I would be super happy and I used to work a menial job that I had four hours of commute every day, it sucked, I played a lot of PSP, back in that day. But now I'm an adult and I don't care. Q: What if Lucas made the Star Wars movies, starting from one and moving upwards using practical effects, would that save the saga? Jorge *Matt: No. George Lucas is a poor director. * Pat: No, but it would help. The biggest problem with practical effects vs CG effects is not that they look like shit or that they're a crutch. It's because the actors are stuck in a tiny room and have nothing to emote to. * Woolie: Practical effect Jar Jar would still be Jar Jar. Q: I played Mass Effect 3 and went backwards through to the first one, last. Has there ever been a series where you went ass-backwards? Richard * Matt: There is literally no advantage to playing Snake Eater first, in fact that's a huge detriment. * Pat: Never, I will fuck up my ability to play later games, because I'll go I have to play the prequels predecessors and then get stuck in the prequels and give up. Go back to the earliest one, because it will be the hardest one to go back to after you play the latest one. The only one I can probably think of that you could do this with is the Resident Evil series. * Woolie: I can't think of anything, I would always go 'why'? Just start where it began, chronological doesn't matter and in almost all fiction it's better to go in release order than chronological order. Q: What recommendations can be given for my mom's new interest in anime? She said she'd want to watch something cute, none of that Naruto shit. from Storm Berged * Matt: Miyazaki is gateway, Millennium Actress * Pat: Miyazaki is an easy choice. Monster. If your mom's really cool, just throw Cowboy Bebop at her face. * Woolie: Miyazaki is the go-to; Spirited Away, Nausicaä, Porco Rosso.'' Satoshi Kon'', all of his stuff; Tokyo Godfathers, Perfect Blue, Paprika. Q: The last film that you saw and the last game that you played are now merged, what kind of game do you have? from Juan * Matt: Killer Instinct/''Sinister'' - I am playing a game where you are a struggling horror writer who has to compete in a futuristic tournament hosted by a conglomerate to get to the answer about whose been killing all these families. * Pat: Baldur's Gate 2/''The Fly 2'' - I am playing a 100-200 hour epic RPG based around a man turning into a fly. * Woolie: Shin Megami/''Star Wars'' - Jedis summoning digital devils to help them battle against the empire. Q: Your waifu finds you stabbed in the chest with the mysterious Transistor, you can talk to her as she journeys to defeat the Camerata. Along the way she absorbs the powers of the remaining Super Best Friends, what is your function in Transistor? from Seattle Danny * Matt: 'Ctrl+Alt+Del'/'End Task', automatically thrown, one shot, high damage. * Pat: 'Overload'. * Woolie: 'Firewall', a parry. Q: Sometimes a game or movie isn't entirely about Christmas, but there's a point during the adventure where a christmas moment happens. What's a pretty good one in a non-Christmas centric story? from Slime King Mike * Matt: Home Alone 3 * Pat: Die Hard and Die Hard 2 * Woolie: Die Hard, Saturday morning cartoon Christmas specials involving villains. Q: If you could run naked through any point in history, what would would you choose? from Ramsey * Pat: The future * Woolie: The far-flung future, where being naked doesn't matter. Definitely not before 1985, where racism was prevalent. Q: 'Pat, I want to buy Monster Hunter and I need your help. I've been looking at Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate for a long time, I'm on the fence, but here's what's stopping me; I'm worried that the AI partners you're forced to play with have shit programming and are not useful in battle and I have no one to play co-op with. '''from Tanner * Pat: Have a decent internet connection, find one person to co-op with on gaming forum ''Monster Hunter topics, AI buddies will help you, get the New 3DS for its nub. Zaibatsu Watch * Trivia *The music used in the outro is "Phendrana Drifts (Depths)" from Metroid Prime. *The thumbnail art was done by Goro-Mugumbo (left), and Sparrowmittens (right). *This is the first podcast to not have Liam in it as he was with his family for the holidays when it was recorded. Category:Podcast Episodes